That's All that Matters
by Vahkhiin
Summary: He knows how easy it is to pick up a drink and flirt with the nearest woman. But he doesn't because he has his eyes set only on her. Tony/Pepper


**A/N: **I'm rambling again...But I really love writing from Tony's point of view. Exploring the whole side of him that changes from being one man to another just really gets to me...enjoy.

* * *

There's something that hits him; that touches his soul and strokes his ego about the way she's holding onto his arm as if it's the most natural thing to do in the world. Their relationship was always something that crossed the borderlines of employee and employer, something much more than just friendship or partners. It was something like love, something that could last forever. Something that could be forever if he wanted it to be.

But there's really no question to it. There isn't a second thought or a doubt or uncertainty that crosses his mind when he stands there with her. He doesn't seem to care, doesn't seem to bother that the rest of the world is practically on the edge of their seats waiting for him to fall back to his old ways. He doesn't really care what the rest of the world waits for or the impending doom that probably awaits him on his next mission or the fact that every woman is probably plotting ways to seduce him and steal him away from _her. _

He is completely and utterly in love with her and that is all that really matters to him. He doesn't claim to know everything but he does know enough to understand how easy it is to be the man he was before Ironman. He knows how easy it is to pick up a drink and flirt with the nearest woman. He knows how easy it is to charm a woman and flirt until he could bed her. He knew how easy it could be do it all and he even knew how he could so easily cover it up without anybody ever finding out. But he doesn't, and he doesn't think about it because he loves her and she's all he needs.

He doesn't shut the door on it, doesn't forget the thoughts, the memories of what he once was. He doesn't tremble when a reporter asks him or when the press claims he cheated again. He doesn't second glance, doesn't double take on what they say because he knows it's not true. He knows he's faithful to her and he knows that she knows and that's all that matters.

He makes it a point to convey his feelings to her every day. He always tells her how much he loves her and he always keeps his distance from the women always chasing after him. He disregards him as much as he indifferently looks at them. Because they don't matter, only she does. Her opinion of him matters, her safety matters and her love for him replaces even what his own heart does to keep him alive. Granted the arc reactor sitting in his chest is the thing keeping him alive, she very well serves as the soul that keeps him going. She's that spirit, that dream, that hope that keeps him doing what he does.

She's the thing that makes him come home. The thing that lets him focus and dodge every single bullet and rocket. She's the thing that keeps him out of trouble that gives him a reason to stay alive. She's the thing that lets him be him, the real him. The man that doesn't ask for much, that doesn't require much except food, shelter and a good bed. The man that loves her completely and finds her beautiful even when she wakes up in the morning with her hair everywhere. He's the man that loves her and will always love her and that's all that matters to him. That's all he wants and that's all he needs.

He feels her tugging on his hand, feels her skin brushing again his hand and he really just wants to go home. He really just wants to take her home and show her how much he loves her all over again. But they're standing in the middle of a crowd and there's a million and one people staring at them. There are at least a hundred cameras pointing their way and an insane amount of flashing lights that leaves him almost a bit dazed. But he's holding onto her side, resting his hand on the curve of her hip and holding her close. She's got a hand on his chest and they're posing for the cameras.

He glances to her, she's looking toward the cameras smiling in that very regal way of hers. She's beautiful and he doesn't think he could find any other woman more beautiful as her. He really wants to kiss her now because it just seems like the moment to do it. He knows she's going to lecture to him about public displays of affection later on, but he really doesn't care right now. His hand at her hip tightens a little when he pulls her closer, his eyes fixed on her face as he slips a hand onto her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss.

He's a little surprised when she kisses him back. He feels her hand slipping onto his cheek and suddenly the cameras don't matter anymore. He doesn't care if the world is watching either. He's kissing her and that's all that matters.

And as he kisses her he realizes, he's actually kissing his boss and as much as a turn on that seems, it doesn't matter because he loves her. And to him she's more than CEO and he's more than Ironman.

He's Tony and she's Pepper.

He's Tony and she's his Pepper just like she's Pepper and he's her Tony.

And that's all that matters.


End file.
